This disclosure relates to dynamic program integration and, more particularly, to dynamic program integration in a desktop.
The same content may be displayed or used by different programs. For example, a person's name may be displayed in a simple text rendering program (e.g., Notepad™) and also used in a live instant message program. Similarly, an address may be displayed in a simple text rendering program and also used in a map application (e.g., Google Maps™). Accordingly, there may be a need for a dynamic program integration application which may allow the user to use the content in another application.